At present, with the continuous development of mobile communication technologies, types of mobile terminal devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and other wireless data terminals or the like, continuously increase. At the same time, software and hardware technologies of terminal devices are further improved, such that a plurality of operating systems can be installed in one terminal device. For example, Android and Windows Phone systems or other operating systems can be preset in the same mobile phone terminal.
In addition, communication network operators put forward various contract customized terminals at present in order to expand the development of services thereof, i.e., personalized functions and services are customized in an original terminal operating system. Under an operator network, there may be many brands, such as pre-payment and post-payment, etc, resources and applications preset in terminals of each brand may be different and corresponding terminal versions are also different. Due to diversification of terminal device models and operating systems, consequently terminal system version management, maintenance and upgrading become complex problems.